


The Cherry Blossom Secret

by BlueFox1319



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I don't know what tags to add, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFox1319/pseuds/BlueFox1319
Summary: A secret lies in this hideaway, for when an almost mad artist and a grief ridden photographer meet.Their worlds could either wilt or bloom with unknowing enchantment.





	The Cherry Blossom Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever started writing. It's my baby in a way, I love it so much!! It actually took me just a little under a year to write and this world got me through some rough times. So, I hope you enjoy reading it!  
> May you have a wonderful day/night!! Thank you for reading!!!  
> P.S. This is filled with references, inside jokes and just geeky things about D&P! Let me know if you caught them all!  
> Thank you sooo very very much to my friends who sat through the drafts and helped me name this!!!

Phil's point of view (pov)

"Phil wait up!" Louise shouted after him.

He turned to face the girl who always worn something glittery and pink. "Yes, Louise. What is it?" 

"A lot of us are going to Starbucks after school, I was hoping you'd come." She asked, feeling hopeful then added quickly when she saw Phil smile the same smile he does before he says no. "We never get together anymore. Is everything ok?" 

He smiled "Yeah, everything's good. Why wouldn't it be?" Phil asked, but already knew why Louise thought something was wrong. Lately he had been spending most, if not all of his time sketching after school because it was just him and his charcoal and sketchpad. Phil loves his mates and loves spending time with them, but he would have spells where he shut down and needed to be alone, he didn't have a word for what he was feeling of course so he hadn't said anything to anyone. He snapped out of his thoughts when Louise said.

"No reason I suppose. Are you still coming to pizza and games this weekend?" She asked.

Phil saw her big smile "Wouldn't miss it." He said and hugged her, when he pulled away, he still saw concern in her eyes Phil didn't want her worrying so in hopes of easing her mind and before he realized what he was doing he spoke "And Louise pick any day next week to do something and I promise I'll go."

"I'll hold you to that Philip Lester." She smirked, then drew him in for another hug as they let go of each other the bell shrieks and pierce his eardrums.

"I hate that bell!" Louise said with her brows scrunched together in dislike.

He chuckled at that "See you tomorrow Louise." Phil waved her goodbye and she did the same.

Phil went to his locker to put the books he carried inside and grab the shoulder bag he kept his favorite things in which were: his sketchpad, charcoal sticks, quite a few sweets, a jumper and hat with baubles on the ends and a little plush lion he called Lion. He thought being seventeen, nearly eighteen maybe it was silly, perhaps even a bit stupid to have a plush in his bag, but Phil liked Lion there and didn't care if it was stupid really.

As soon as Phil stepped outside, he blew all the air out of his lungs to breath in fresh air, he rounded the corner and walk on the pavement a few blocks down the way to a place he was sure no one knew about. As the trees grew thicker and in bigger clusters, making Manchester disappear all round him it should worry him being surrounded by trees, but over time he came here so much that he made himself a path that led into a large meadow like place, in here was forest creatures grazing, a small pond they could drink from and a beautiful cherry blossom tree. He cut through a patch of trees where he could sit and sketch without disturbing or being seen by the animals. So there Phil Lester sat content with drawing, eating sweets and being by himself. 

Dan's pov

Dan was glad when the bell rang only one more bloody week left until break, then he was free to do what he wanted, he wasn't horrid at school, in fact he was good at it, but that didn't make it easier to go. Kids stared at him when they thought he wasn't looking. He understood why, Dan wore black everything, straighten his hair, wore earrings and nail polish and though no one knows he even has a tattoo. Dan went stealth ninja out of the classroom all the way to his locker where his books were chucked in and the strap of Dan's shoulder bag went over his head and into his neck to which he immediately move it away. He checked his bag to make sure everything was there out of habit since someone thought it would be funny to prank him with literally a locker filled with moths if Dan hadn't been scared of moths before which he was, he is now, he smiled when he saw: his camera, the book he was reading, chocolates, pink headphones that contrasted with the rest of his clothes, a small teddy bear and a Totoro journal where he'd write down random stuff that popped into his head. He slipped the headphones on and went through his music, deciding on Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance to play, but it was immediately interrupted by his mate PJ calling him.

He answer after letting it ring a couple more times "Yeah PJ?"

"I hate it when you do ninja mode, you know that right?"

Dan smirked at that "Yeah, but you know I hate being at school longer than I have to be." 

"Even if you're hanging out with us?" Someone said next to Dan.

"Chris when are you going to give up trying to scare me? It's not going to happen." He turned round to see PJ smiling and Chris frowning which made Dan snicker.

"Dan's right Chris, you've been trying for months to scare him and it hasn't worked once." PJ put a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Seriously, give it up dude." 

"No. I know I can scare him, not with moths or anything like that I'm not that much an ass. Now why is it you think I can't do it?" 

PJ spoke before Dan could, "Yes, thankfully you're not an ass, because you..." He pointed at Dan "Pulled a vanishing act when that happen luckily I covered your ass. Where was it you went again?" PJ asked with a mix of anger, worry, but mostly concern for his mate written on his face.

Dan sighed "I have nerves of fucking steel Chris. That's why." He said trying to avoid PJ.

"Dan. Please." PJ asked the smallest amount of desperation in his voice.

Dan bit his lip "Thank you PJ for covering for me, I know it wasn't easy covering my sorry ass for two days while I checked out, but..." He paused knowing they wouldn't believe him even if he told them the truth. "But honestly, I just hung round the library. Now can I go? I have maths homework I need to do before the sleepover tonight."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that? And the library really? For two days?" PJ asked incredulously.

"That's why. And yes for two days." Dan said, annoyed at PJ.

Dan and PJ stared at each other, tension boiling in the air until Chris cut in saying "Alright. Alright, you two stop it. We're all best mates which means we don't have staring contests to who blinks first. I want you to hug and kiss to make up." Chris smiled, then added. "Besides, I can't stand all this fighting and whinging."

In one fluid movement Dan and PJ smirked and hit Chris in the back of his head. "Fucking twit." They both said then started laughing.

"I'm sorry Dan. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you or forced you to tell me something you weren't ready for." PJ said at the end of his laugh.

Dan felt his gut twist with guilt at PJ's apology. "It's fine PJ, I know I should have told you. And I know you were just doing it because you care about me which I appreciate." He managed a weak smile.

"See, I was right. Now kiss and make up, then say thank you Chris." Chris said as he wraps his arms round his mates shoulders.

Dan scoffed "I'm not kissing PJ. That's your job, remember?" 

"And a very poor job he's doing too." PJ feigned weakness.

"Oh, shut it Babe." Chris went in to snog PJ. They stayed like that until Dan cleared his throat and said. "You have to come up for air at some point guys, otherwise you're going to pass out." 

"Oh. Um... S-Sorry Dan." PJ said breathing heavily. 

Chris smirked at the sight of PJ being so breathless. "So, my kisses are really that good, huh?" 

"Maybe. Let's see what you think of this?" PJ went in to push Chris against the lockers, but Dan interrupted before he could kiss Chris.

"As much as I love seeing you both maul each other, I'll be going now. Bye guys. See you tonight." As Dan walked toward the doors that led out of the school, he heard PJ and Chris mumble between kisses "See you tonight." and "Bye, Dan." He smiled at the two lovebirds before closing the door behind him.

Dan turned his music back on and walked the opposite way from his house as he did the song that was playing faded to the back of his mind and he thought back to his conversation with PJ "Where was it you were again?..." "Hung round the library..." The library. Why couldn't I have thought of somewhere better? Why couldn't I just tell them the truth. Right, because who would believe that I hung round the woods when I'm terrified of them. "Ugh! I am a fucking idiot!" Dan put his hand over his mouth not realizing that no one was round to hear him. He was in the part of the path that made Manchester vanish from sight. 

Dan had a small smile on his face as he remembered the day he found the little path to his hideaway. The same day that awful prank was played on him, he just started running after he opened his locker not noticing he'd run right into the woods, tears began streaming down his cheeks, but Dan wrapped his arms round himself and walked further in, despite the panic turning his stomach into knots. He didn't stop trudging along until he ran into a cherry blossom tree. Everything after that was a bit of blur he remembers PJ texting him and replying, asking him to cover then watching the stars and feeling serene. 

Now, as Dan strolls along the thin path steps away from his hideaway his stomach unknots and his worries fade.

Phil's pov

Phil finished his sketch of a badger family and started picking up his sweet wrappers, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming toward him. He set his bag back on the ground and edged his way behind a tree, he steadied his breathing and hushed it to where even he could barely hear it. 

When Phil dared to look at who was coming he saw a boy, maybe a year or two younger than him. The boy was dressed in all black, but despite being in a sun lit and colorful place he looked like belonged in the meadow, far more than Phil ever would. He was mesmerized with the boy, his skin was slightly darker than Phil's skin, his eyes were a warm brown, almost like melted chocolate and his hair was a dark caramel brown, it was styled in almost the same way as Phil's except the boy's was parted to the left where Phil's hair was to the right. 

Phil thought he should leave, no one should be gazed at when they want to be left alone and who would come here unless they wanted that. He should go, but he couldn't tear his eyes away, he noticed more little things each time he looked. The boy wore jet black studs in his ears and onyx nail polish. He's hypnotizing Phil thought. 

The boy slipped his pink headphones off and put them in his shoulder bag, it was the same as Phil's except in black, it had buttons and pins on it, he couldn't tell what they were though. 

After he did that a rabbit hopped on the boy's shoes he bent down careful not to scare the rabbit away and pet its head, his face grew a small smile before he stood back up to walk to the tree in the heart of the meadow Phil grinned wide when the rabbit followed him. The boy pulled a book out of his bag and slid down the tree trunk he began reading. Phil ponders sketching him, maybe gazing wouldn't be so bad if he did that. He tried his best to not make noise as he took out his pad and charcoal and sat back down

Dan's pov

It was getting harder to read his book, which meant he'd have to go soon. He shut the book and traced the letters that adorn the cover: The Fault In Our Stars. Dan chuckled to himself no one would ever believe that he's a romantic, he certainly doesn't look the part, but you can't get any sappier than The Fault In Our Stars can you? He heard his phone go off, he went to grab it, but noticed that he had a ring of bunnies round him. Dan's phone sounded off again, he rolled his eyes, but turned it on and read the texts that were sent.

RECEIVED 18:02 PJ: Dan, are you on your way? It's almost dark. Need me to pick you up?

RECEIVED 18:17 Chris: Please text PJ! I love him, but he's driving me mad with his worrying about you!

RECEIVED 18:19 Carrie: Are you ok? PJ and Chris keep texting me about you. 

Dan bit his lip and sighed before replying.

SENT 18:22 Dan: Yes, I'm on my way.... And no, I don't want you to pick me up. Plus, PJ, I am NOT scared of the dark.

SENT 18:23 Dan: One. You deserve being driven mad for being so cheeky all the time. Two and I literally can't believe I have to say this, but big FUCKING hint to get PJ to stop worrying. SNOG HIM YOU BLOODY TWIT!

SENT 18:25 Dan: Yeah, Carrie I'm fine. I texted the guys. Hope you're ready to get beat by the Mario Kart king!

Dan snuck his way out of the ring of bunnies thankful he didn't wake any of them. He put his bag and headphones on, he was just about to press play when his mates responded

RECEIVED 18:39 Chris: I do not deserve it. Oh, good idea. Thanks.

RECEIVED 18:40 PJ: Ok, see you in a bit Dannnkgjbh....

He snickered at that, he guessed Chris was to blame for the typo.

RECEIVED 18:59 Ewww! I just walked in PJ and Chris making out! And not a chance I'm beating you this time Danny!

He laughed as he read Carrie's text. Dan played his music all the way to PJ's.

Phil's pov

Phil watched the boy close his book and turn one corner of his mouth up in a small smile. He watched as the boy played with his phone and his brows furrowed in an emotion Phil couldn't guess, he tried to smother his giggles in his hand when he saw the boy tiptoe his way out of the rabbits that had surrounded him. Phil quickly, but quietly made his way back behind the tree that hid him from sight. He heard the boy snicker and laugh. His laugh was lovely. 

That's when Phil spotted the boy's book fall out of his bag, he wanted to say something, but he was too mousy do it. Phil waited until the boy was out of sight before he moved to pick up the book, he read the cover: The Fault In Our Stars. He grinned at it and recalled his mates Tyler and Hazel were excited when they started reading it, his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the cover surprised to find an inscription inside it "To Daniel the bright star in my life. May all your birthdays be as amazing as you are. Happy birthday sweetie, Love Mum." He spoke aloud. 

Phil's heart nearly burst at the sweet words written after a few beats his mind went to the word Daniel, that must be the boy's name. Phil felt something wet on his cheek, but he wasn't crying. He looked up at the skies, seeing they had turned gray he realized it was about to rain. He riffled through his bag Phil got out his jumper to cover Daniel's book and his sketchpad from getting wet, then he stuffed everything back into his bag just as it began to rain, he ran all the way home grateful it wasn't far.

Dan's pov

Of course he had to get thoroughly drenched. Of course he had to trip and fall in the mud. And naturally he had to slice open his hand and hit his head. Why the fuck not his life doesn't suck nearly enough.

Dan rapped his knuckles on the door, he heard footsteps and the sounds of the door unlatching and opening.

"So you finally..." Carrie stopped when she caught sight of Dan. "Oh, what happened? You're soaked" She grabbed his hands to pull him inside. "You're freezing... And bleeding, Dan, are you ok?"

"I'm p-perfect. What t-this? Th-thought I try a n-new look." His brows furrowed in irritation at his stuttering. 

"Get in here now before I slap you." Carrie growled out. "Go ask PJ to borrow some clothes while I grab the First Aid kit okay?"

Dan listened to Carrie and went up the stairs and down the hallway until he knock on the door at the end.

"UGH! Carrie I said to leave us alone!" Chris shouted through the door.

"I-It's me. I-I need to t-talk to P-PJ." He bit his lip, hoping that didn't sound as pathetic as he thought. 

"Dan? Hang on. Get off Chris." PJ said, muffled through the door. Dan heard a hushed argument between them with PJ winning in the end he guessed because a shirtless PJ opened the bedroom door. 

PJ's breath hitched as he looked Dan up and down. "Ok Babe you were right. What the hell happened to you?" Chris said from the bed. PJ narrowed his eyes at Chris "Either get up and help or shut up." 

"Yeah, because there's a choice." Chris said. Dan breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he saw Chris partly clothed, but the relief didn't last his hands started shaking from being freezing cold.

PJ growled "Chris you should want to help! Why are you going through my clothes?" PJ said exasperated. 

Chris pulled a shirt, blue plaid boxers and pajama bottoms out of the drawers and walked over to Dan and PJ "You're sexy when you growl Babe." Chris pecked PJ on his lips. "I do want to help, just not mother him. And Dan needs dry clothes. Now then you come with me."

Chris dragged Dan to the loo and told him to not use soap near his gashes and to slowly build the water's temperature to hot. "When you are done, come get me because I know Carrie insists on doing the First Aid, but she's all thumbs." Dan wore surprise on his face as Chris shut the loo's door. 

Phil's pov

Phil slammed his front door shut in a rush to get out of the freezing rain. 

"Philip? Is that you, dear?" a voice called from farther into the house.

"Yes, mum, it's me." He tried toeing his shoes off his feet, but the rain had gotten into his sneakers making them stick onto him.

"Philip Michael do you have any idea what time it is?" His mum said coming into the lounge "Goodness! You're chilled down to the bone. Go take a bath and change into something dry, and I'll warm your dinner when you come back down."

"Dad isn't home?" Phil said with a grunt when his shoes popped off.

"No. Your dad had to work late again today." Phil saw upset flicker on his mum's face before she said "Now, go upstairs I don't want you to catch a cold."

He smiled "Ok, mum, I'm going." He started up the staircase, but stopped when he heard his mum say "And Philip? You can tell me why you're late while we eat." Phil wiped his hand across his face and continued going up and into the loo.

Dan's pov

Dan walked into PJ's den to see his mates playing Wii Sports 

"Chris." Dan said through gritted teeth.

Cackles tore out of Chris and Carrie's mouths at the sight of Dan in bright pastel pajamas and drying hobbit hair.

"Now, th-that's a look." Carrie said between laughs.

Dan rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh "Where's the First Aid kit? I still have to put a plaster on my gashes you assholes." 

"Oh, let me do that." Carrie said then stood up only to fall back into PJ's lap and giggle.

"No more drinks for you. Now, If you'd please get off my lap that'd be great."

"Buuut PJJJ you're sooo comfyyy." Carrie drew out.

"Yeah. Definitely no more alcohol for you Carrie. Now get out of my fiance's lap." Chris slid to the floor and grabbed something from underneath the coffee table it was rubbing alcohol, gauze and plasters. "Please come into my exam room Mr. Howell." Chris beamed.

Dan scoffed lightly before indulging his request. "Chris, how did you know what to do? I mean the soap, the water temperature and bloody hell you even know what medical stuff to use?" Dan asked in awe.

Chris chuckled "I'm not just a pretty face, well I'm that too, but a lot of it is easy to figure out like being so cold you start shaking, which, yes I did notice, then stepping under hot water can cause unnecessary shock to your body. Mm, this is going to sting a bit" He poured some of the alcohol on Dan's left palm. 

"FUCK, OW! That was more than a bit." Dan hissed

"Hey, I warn you. As I was saying, the chemicals in soap could cause infections. Plus the pain when it gets in the wound hurts like a bitch. And the med stuff I pick up from watching medical shows on the telly. Any excuse to procrastinate doing my homework. Right?" 

"You shouldn't sell yourself short Chris, it's actually really smart of you." Dan said sincerely. 

"Thanks Dan. Ok, hand’s finished. Now for the one on your head." Dan winced as Chris cleaned his gash and stuck a plaster over it. "There you go Mr. Howell you're all fix up" Dan was about to retort when he heard light snoring sound from the sofa.

"I think that's our cue to turn in, I'll switch off the lights." Chris murmurs. Then went to do just that.

"Could you leave one of the lights on? I want to read some before I go to sleep." Dan whispered as he settled into a large comfy armchair.

"Sure, night Dan." Chris said, then snaked his way into PJ's embrace.

Dan reached for his shoulder bag, feeling round inside for his book, when he couldn't find it, he realized he left it in his hideaway. "Fuck." Dan facepalmed himself, wincing at the pain in his hand, he miserably went to sleep.

Phil's pov

"Really, I just lost track of time mum." Phil said before taking a bite of his food.

"Lost track of time doing what?" His mum's brows creased in curiosity, then she ventured "Were you... Were you with someone?"

He felt his cheeks heat up "What? No, of course not. I thought it would be nice to sketch a bit after school that's all." Phil hoped he hadn't spoken too quickly.

"Oh, ok. I just thought since you have been spending a lot of time out even after school that maybe..." She trailed off. 

They sat in uncomfortable silence until the front door opened and shut. "Kathryn? Philip?"

"In the kitchen, George darling." Kathryn said standing up.

"Wow, the rain just started pouring didn't it?" George pecked Kathryn on her lips. 

"Yes, it did. Though the weatherman said that the chances were low." Phil said, getting up to clear the dishes and put them in the basin. 

"Aw, my own little weatherman." Kathryn said doting and hugging Phil.

"Mum please." He tried to wiggle out of the hug, but gave in. He saw his dad smirked. "I think dad's feeling left out." Kathryn went to cuddle George. "Nice one, son." Kathryn began kissing George's cheeks, nose and lips.

Phil grinned. "Thanks. I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night mum, night dad." 

"Oh, sweet dreams, Philip." Kathryn said the same time as George said "Sleep tight honey."

Phil closed his bedroom door and collapsed onto his bed. He blew all the air out his lungs, then took his shoulder bag off the floor Phil's eyes flicked to his clock it read: 21:45pm. He pondered between looking over the sketches he had done and reading the book that appear like it had been read more than a few times, but was well loved and taking care of. His curiosity won in the end, he opened the book and began reading.

Dan's pov

He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Dan. How did you sleep?" PJ said, passing Dan a coffee mug.

He gratefully took the mug "Fine. Where are the others?"

"Oh, Carrie's trying to hide that she's been sick in the upstairs loo for the past hour and Chris went to check on your clothes that he tossed in the washer. Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No, I'm good. I've got my coffee, see." Dan held up the mug, then grimace at his tender palm.

"Hand still hurt? Let me see." PJ reached and lifted the gauze up from Dan's hand. "Wow, you really did a number on your hand. Are you sure you're okay?" 

Dan grimaced again "I'm fine PJ, really."

"Good morning" Chris said, a smirk turning both corners of his mouth up. As he walked into the kitchen, he placed Dan's clothes on the table and wrapped his arms round PJ's waist. "How are your gashes?" 

"They're fine." Dan wiped his uninjured hand over his face. "Will you stop mothering me. It was bad enough when it was just PJ, but now you." He turned to the basin he was leaning against and switched on the tap so he could wash out his cup.

PJ pulled out of Chris' hold "I'm sorry Dan, I don't mean to do that. It's just..." PJ stopped like he was trying to choose how to say his next words. "It's just, I know this month hasn't been easy since it's the anniversary of your mu-" 

Chris interrupted. "Look, you're like family to me and PJ... No you are family and sometimes families over do. It was our way of being there for you, but we'll back off or... Try to, anyways. Okay?" 

Dan bit his lip and stood there silent for a long few minutes before he finally said. "I understand alright, but I'm fine. So, stop worrying about me..." He turned round and tugged both of them into a hug.

"So, what do you have planned for today Frodo? Perhaps a walk round the Shire." Chris beamed.

Dan ripped out of the embrace and growled out. "Must you always ruin moments with your cheekiness?" Then hastily added, "Never mind, I'm going to go fix my hair." He looked down at his pajamas. "And my clothes." Dan grabbed his clothing and disappeared into the loo that didn't hold an ill Carrie inside.

Phil's pov

Phil woke to his alarm sounding off Toxic by Britney Spears he blinked his bleary eyes a few times before he could see properly to switch it off, ugh, why did I set my alarm so early? He thought as he yawned, he moved to pull the blanket over his face as a shield from the sun coming in through the window, but stopped when he heard a thunk, with a glance to the floor his addled brain remembered yesterday, he remembered the boy called Daniel.

He went to his closet and put on his favorite Buffy T-Shirt and black skinny jeans, then Phil straightened and fixed his fringe and walked down the stairs. "Bye mum. Bye dad. I'll be back later tonight, love you." Phil had just gripped the doorknob when Kathryn speaks

"Philip, come have breakfast before you rush out for the day."

His face scrunched up in annoyance, "So close." Phil hissed. He let go of the knob causing his bag to drop to the floor. He padded to the kitchen doorway and poked his head in. "Mum, I'm not hungry and I wanted to sketch. The mornings are brilliant for it." Kathryn's features fell into a face he had seen many times when he was a child and his mum wanted him to do something, he gave in every time.

"Alright, but just cereal okay?" Kathryn beamed as Phil went to the cupboard where several boxes sat. He decided on mixing his favorites: Frosted Shreddies, Crunchy Nut and Coco Pops.  
George glanced down at his son's bowl. "Sweetie, how does that even taste like anything, but sugar?" He asked slight shock in his words.  
Phil's face split into a smile. "Dad, that's the point, it's supposed to have massive amounts of sugar." He said, giggling. Breakfast went by as quickly as Phil could make it go, but still stopped at his mum’s holiday planning. A few minutes in his mind drifted to what he had fallen asleep to.

The last sentence he remembers reading was Hazel and Augustus kissing in the Anne Frank house. He thought of the book as bittersweet, sweet because of the cheeky banter and the different meanings it has. Bitter because it's sad and probably won't have a happy ending. 

“What do you think Philip?” He snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Hmm, what?” Phil said, dazed. 

 

“About going on holiday to Florida? Are you alright?” Kathryn asked, concern clear on her face.

Phil smiled “I’m fine mum and Florida sounds great, but I was thinking I would stay home this break.” 

“But you love going on holiday.” 

“I do. I just wanted to have a quiet holiday though. Is that alright?” He bit the inside of his cheek nervously. 

Kathryn open her mouth to speak, although before she could, George reached across the kitchen table to put his hand on hers.

“Of course Sweetie it is. If that is what you want, but we will miss you terribly.” 

Phil grinned “It is.” 

With that Phil finished his cereal, kissed both of his parents on the cheek, said goodbye and flew out the front door.

Dan’s pov

He wiped his puffy red face with the sleeve of his shirt. He always tried not cry period, but never in front of anyone... Except her. It had been almost a year since Dan had lost his mum and his dad wasn’t in his life. So, all he had was his mum and his mates then he lost her. He’s felt like hell every day... No, I’m not doing this now, I need to go get my book if it isn’t too late already, he thought as he picked himself up off the floor, he must of slid down without realizing it.

“Alright, I’ll be at the library bye.” Dan yelled, grabbing his bag and darting out the door.

Only just hearing PJ say “Be safe.”

He hoped his book was ok, he wasn't materialistic and could get another copy, but what his mum wrote couldn't be replaced. 

Phil's pov

“Whew, I made it here before him.” He said, panting 

Phil was about to set Daniel’s book down when he realized how wet the ground was, he pulled out his jumper, it had a drawing of Pikachu down the front of it. He would rather his jumper get wet than Daniel’s book.

After he walked to his spot, he looked through the sketches he’d done the day before, seeing if he hadn't finished one when he noticed there was one missing he recalled hazy flashes of putting it in Daniel’s book. He stood up, barely taking five steps before having to hide behind a tree when Daniel appeared.

Dan’s pov

As Dan entered the hideaway, he thought he heard rustling somewhere off the path, but forgot about it when he saw how beautiful everything was covered in glistening dew, he went to the center where the cherry blossom tree stood and was surprised to find his book lying on a Pikachu jumper and completely dry. He picked it up to press against his chest in relief, but spotted something sticking out between the pages.

Dan pulled it out, it was a drawing, a drawing of him.  
He scanned the tree line, but couldn't see anyone just trees and forest animals. He stuck his hand in his bag to rifle through it, pulling out his camera and flicking it on. He put the eyepiece to his own and zoomed in on the tree line to get a better look. 

After ten minutes he was ready to give up, he went to place his camera back in his bag, but decided that since it was already out he’d capture the beauty in the hideaway. Despite Dan wearing all black his photographs were in color. They weren’t always, when he started taking pictures they had been black and white, but after the accident he began shooting in color as a way to remember his mum, she had this odd undying bright way of thinking, she had a phrase she loved saying: “To live is to laugh.” She changed the words from time to time, too: “To love is to smile.” Or even “To be dark is to be light when the darkness surrounds your love.” Dan was sure she made that just for him. He was eight when he asked what it meant, she told him, “Nothing means the same to any one person. Everyone takes something different from the same thing, that’s why I think all people are valid and amazing! To answer your question Sweetie, it means to me, live to laugh and if you can’t then laugh so you can live. Do you understand?” He had said “A bit.” She just giggled, hauled him into her lap so she could hug him and mutter “You will Sweetie. You will.” 

He snapped out of his daydream when his phone started ringing, but as the screen lit up it didn’t show any missed calls, his brows hitched in confusion. While he thought it was strange he turned, picked up the jumper and sat down his back against the trunk of the tree, set the camera beside him and looked at the drawing from his book.

Phil’s pov

Phil dived for his phone to answer it, hoping his hiding spot wasn't revealed.

He swiped the green button on his phone and whispered, “Hello?”

“Philip Michael Lester!” He winced at the sudden change in volume and pulled the phone away from his ear 

“Where in the bloody hell are you?” 

“I-”

“You were supposed to be here early, remember? To set up the games part of pizza and games!”

“Lou-”

“You said you would be here. I swear Phil if you disappear on me again, I will hide your sketchbook and you won’t find it for a week!”

He kept quiet for a few seconds, “Finished?”

“...Yes.”

“Right, I haven’t forgotten, but it’s just now eleven and it’s at half past two, you know, no one even comes until three, you do this every time you have a get-together.”

“Do what and why are you whispering?”

He bit his lip, “I’m not.” He said, though he knew he was. “You worry, over-do, over-plan and stress far too much.”

“Are too. I do not!”

He sighed, “I’m on my way.” 

“Thank you.” He could hear her smile widen. “See you later.” 

“Goodbye.” He hung up. His eyes looked upward, then moved them in the direction of Daniel, who sat with his back touching the tree.  
Phil blew the air out of his lungs, stood up, put his head through his shoulder bag strap, snuck his way out and began walking to Louise’s, stopping for a moment to glance back at Daniel, a tinge of sadness playing across his features.

Dan’s pov

His eyes watered from staring at the drawing, it was better than his photos. He thought so, but he tended to put down the pictures he’d take.

He remembered his mum ‘lovingly’ stealing his SD cards from the camera, printing the pictures and putting them into photo albums. When he would have a bad day, she would call him in ill at school, make Maltesers hot chocolate and spend the entire day underneath his blankets looking at them. He would pretend to hate it, however, spending time with his mum made him feel better.

Dan felt himself begin to cry, he rubbed at his eyes to stop only making the tears fall faster. He tried to stifle the sobs coming up his throat by covering his mouth, after a long minute of trying he gave up and let go, then he curled into himself just bawling his eyes out.

Phil’s pov

His knuckles rapped on the door.  
It flew open and Phil burst out in laughter when he caught sight of Louise cover head to toe in flour.

“Have you been baking again?” He asked, trying to stifle his chuckling.

“Yes, how did you know?”

“Go look in the mirror while I see to the disaster I'm sure is in the kitchen.” He watched her tromp up the stairs as he toed his converses off and hung his bag on the coat hook beside the door. Then he padded his way to the kitchen, ”Would you like me to clean up?” He shouted.

“No, I'll do it in a bit. Please set up the games and all the other stuff! Oh, keep an eye on the oven will you?”

He decided on cleaning the kitchen anyway, mainly because everything he needed to set up was done from the last get-together Louise had. 

“Alright. Changed and- Phil!” Louise exclaimed.

He bit his lip, “Sorry Lou-Lou, but you know, I have no self control.”

She huffed, taking the chocolate chips out of Phil’s hands to set them on the kitchen bar, “Yes, I know. That’s why I didn’t want you to clean, now.” She open a cupboard to pull a bag of marshmallows off a shelf, “Eat these, not my ingredients.”

“I could have eaten the brownies I took out of the oven.” 

“You’re right. Did you set-?”  
Phil interrupted, “Didn’t have to, it was done from the last time I did it.”  
“And the karaoke-.”  
“Yes.”  
Louise growled, “Will you stop? It drives me mad when you do that!” 

He flopped down on the sofa in the lounge “Ok, come sit with me. You’re too frazzled.” 

“Only if I can check out the games you brought. They’re in your bag, right?” She opened it, pulling out a few game cases and his sketchbook.

“Deal, but I’ll get them.“ He jumped off the sofa “Lou-Lou, wait, don’t!”

“What are these?”

“Nothing.” He grabbed them out of her hands.

She scrunched her brows together and signed “They’re beautiful... Who is he?”

“Thank you and I don’t know.”

“Phil.” She said gently.

“I honestly don’t know anything except a first name.” He groaned, then fell face down onto the sofa.

“And what’s that?”

She hears a muffled response, “Sorry?”

“Daniel.”

“Ah, I see. Right then, tell me everything,” 

Dan’s pov

It seemed to happen more and more, Dan waking up shivering, feeling colder inside his body than out. He winced as his head began throbbing, trying to calm his thoughts, he forced the air out of his lungs and settled his breathing, however the attempt was futile because five minutes later PJ’s ringtone went off.

“Hello.”

“Hey, I wanted to check in since the library closed a couple hours ago.”

“Right, sorry. I got lost in a… A day dream. I'm on my way home.”

“Me too, I'll pick you up.”

He bit his lip, “Could we have pizza for supper?” 

“What? I mean, yes, absolutely. I'd have to come get you a bit later.”

“It would be great if you could hide your shock better.”

“It’s not shock, it’s excitement you never ask for anything.”

“Okay. Um, so forty five minutes you think?”

“Mmm… Should probably make it an hour. Waiting for the pizza is going to take forever. Will you be alright till then?”

“Uh-huh, drive carefully PJ.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Mm-hmm.” He hung up his phone, stuffing it, his camera, book and the jumper in his bag, Then trek the way to the library where he sifted through the photos he’d taken.

“Dan.” PJ called out as he pulled up.

“Hey.” He opened the passenger side door, hesitating for a moment, then made himself get in and ignore the dread settling in his stomach, “How was work?”

“Hectic. It always is. Why did I decide to be a columnist.?” He acted annoyed, yet the smile didn’t leave PJ’s face.

“Multiple reasons, you’ve had a knack for writing since you were little, you've got top marks in everything English and you love a bit of chaos.” 

“Speaking of chaos, guess who gets to look through hundreds of entries for this year photojournalist…”

Dan sunk lower into his seat, “Oh, no.”

“... I was thinking that you could help me. You have more of an eye than I do or maybe you could even….”

He rubbed his face in exhaustion, “No, don't say it.” His voice getting smaller each time he spoke.

“Enter and save me from looking through everything.” Hope clear in his words.

“You said it. PJ, no. I’ll help sort out the pictures, but I am not entering.”

PJ lurched to a stop waiting for the zebra crossing to empty. He turned to face Dan not noticing he jumped when they stopped.

“No. No, don’t you dare do your puppy eyes.”

He put his hands together and pushed his lip out.

“Absolutely not. It isn’t going to work this time.

“Please.”

Dan glanced over, “Alright. Fine I’ll enter.”

PJ giggled, “Thanks.”

“It’s not fair, using puppy eyes against me.”

“I know, still it works. So, how your pictures turn out?” He asked, pressing his foot to the petrol Dan clenched his hands as he did.

“Oh, I haven’t looked yet.” He switched on the camera to scroll and smirked when he saw a figure in one of them.

Phil’s pov

“I am going positively mental, It’s been a week of secret sketching, near misses and hiding, but I still can’t muster up the courage to show my bloody face!” He collapsed onto Louise’s floor. “Lou-Lou help!” 

She chuckled, “You sent your mum and dad off on holiday and immediately come over in a stressed out mess. Well, this is a nice change. Usually it's me.”

“Lou!” He pleaded.

“Right, sorry. Um, I’m not sure what I can do to help.”

“Maybe give me a list of why I’m such a liony tosser.”

She moved to the foot of her bed so he could see her roll her eyes, “A. You aren’t a tosser. You’re just overthinking like always and, B. Even the Cowardly Lion found out that he had the courage inside all along.”

“Are you aware of how corny that sounded?” 

“Says you, I think of it as sweet. Now, why do you think you've turned into the Cowardly Lion?”

He grinned, then bit his lip and started playing with bits of the carpet.

“Oh my… You like him!”

“What? I haven't said a word to him. How can you love someone you haven't even spoken to?”

Louise smirked at his slip, “Phil. I said like not love.”

“Oh, sugar, you did.” He facepalmed himself.

“Aww, little Phil is in-"

Snapping his head toward her, he said “Don’t you dare finish that sentence Louise.”

When he turned his attention back the carpet, she mouthed the word love. “Alright, come sit up here and let's brainstorm some ideas where you can't chicken your way out.”

He complied with her request, “Thanks Lou-Lou.”

“After all the times you've helped me, it's least I can do. Well, that and…” She rearranged his split fringe, "To fix your messy splinge.”

Dan’s pov

It had been a few days since Dan saw Pikachu, he started saying his stalker, but seeing as they only spotted each other in the hideaway. He preferred Pikachu. He began worrying, though, considering the only things he knew about Pikachu were that he's a guy, is an amazing artist, saves strangers books from getting destroyed and was brilliant at hiding himself, perhaps it was a bit silly to worry. 

Until he went to the hideaway and found a box with a note that read… 

“Dear Daniel  
I'm not sure if you know I exist as I have tried to keep myself hidden from view.  
I would really like to meet you, but sadly I don't have the courage to just show myself, so inside you will find my sketchbook because my friend gave me the idea of leaving it with you, her reasoning is that I won't be able to go without it and I'll have to meet you to get it back… it's silly, but she hasn't been wrong yet.  
If you don't want to meet, just leave it there. I hope you do, though.

Oh, p.s. If you would like, you can look through it, my sketches aren't very good though.  
-P.L"

Dan smiled, giggling to himself as he pulled out a thick, well worn book covered in different doodles of lions and dogs. Before he could look between the covers he grimmest at the sudden rain fall, sticking Pikachu’s book in his hoodie and running back to PJ’s, he wondered which was worse the Manchester weather or the Weathermen who couldn't predict a heat wave if they literally were on fire in the middle of it. He decided on cursing them both  
.  
*** (Time passed)

 

“Hey, I thought you didn't do Pokemon anymore, so what's with the Pikachu jumper?” Chris asked, getting bored with trying to find something to watch.

Dan didn't answer.

“Hello, earth to Howell.” He tapped on Dan's head. 

 

Dan grumbled in response and swatted Chris’ hand away.

Chris grabbed the book out of his hands, “What are you reading?”

“Chris, give it back.” 

“Sure,” Chris started to give it back, just pulling it away before Dan could take it, “But you'll have to catch me first.”

“Nope, I'm not playing this game.”

He stopped running long enough to say, “Because you know you can’t catch me.”

Dan growled, getting up, “That’s it! I’m going to catch to you and when I do-.Ahh” 

“What have I said about doing this in the house?” PJ asked, picking up the mail he dropped as Dan ran into him.

“He started it!” They both said in unison. 

“Chris, what did you do”

“Why do you always assume I did som-” 

Dan took Pikachu’s book back and poked Chris to prove his point, “Caught you. Now, I’m going to my room where I can read undisturbed.” He started up the stairs.

“Freeze! Two things before you vanish.” PJ said.

He silently cursed the word freeze, “Yes?”

“One. Explain, please.”

“Chris was bored with Netflix, decided to see what I was doing, I ignored him, he took the book and you know the rest. What’s number two?”

“You have mail.” PJ handed Dan the letter, then wrapped his arms round Chris’ shoulders from behind, “And I assume because I know you Cheeky Bee, so stop buzzing round Dan’s head or I’ll have to take away your honey.” He kissed Chris’ neck.

He opened the letter, “Ugh, I’m leaving.” 

“What did it say?”

“I got the job, they loved the photos, but it was my essay that put it over the top.” Dan said in a small and surprised voice. 

“Ahh! We have to celebrate. What should we do, dinner or the Cinema? Oh, let’s do both.” PJ exclaimed.

“Okay, Babe either let go of my shoulders or stop shaking me. You’re making me dizzy.” 

“Oh, sorry Bee. I’m just so happy.”

Chris turned so he could peck PJ’s cheek, “I know. Dan, what do you want to do?”

“Read. I would like to read.” His shoulders slumped at the looks saying he wasn’t getting out of this, “Dinner, alright? No Cinema please. I am going now.” He sped up the stairs before another word could be said.

Phil’s pov

Daniel had had his sketchbook for a week. Day one, he cleaned his room. Day two the kitchen. Then day three the lounge and everything else in the house except his parent’s bedroom, he didn’t like when they went in his room so he gave them the same courtesy.  
Day four, he tried playing Mario Kart, succeeding in crashing every time he made a turn.  
By day five he was done with waiting, after pacing from one end of the house to the other for what felt like hours, but was really only half an hour, he dashed to the hideaway hoping Daniel would be there, however he wasn’t.  
Day six hadn’t been any better until Louise called.

“Hey Phil, I wanted to check on you I know how anxious you get if you haven’t drawn for a bit. Are you alright?”

“I’m okay.” he bit his lip. 

“I can hear you pacing Phil, just tell me you haven’t been biting your lip too hard.”

He stayed quiet, then heard Louise sigh.

“Come over, you need to get out of your head. We can even watch Attack on Titan.”

He smiled a small smile, “But you hate A.o.T.”

“Because it’s mental. You like it though.”

“Alright, I’ll be over in a bit.”

He ended up spending the night.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then followed the strong scent of coffee

“Hey, sleepyhead.” 

Humming a pleased noise he reached for the cup next to Louise, but she put her hand in front of it.

“Ah, no coffee for you if you’re still restless.”

He just looked at her in response. 

“Fine.” She moved her hand.

Phil took the cup, pouring three spoonfuls of sugar, then filled it half way. He swallowed a sip and shut his eyes, feeling warmth from the coffee flow down his throat and swirl in his stomach. “Good morning, Lou-Lou.”

“Morning, Phil. It never fails does it?” 

“What?”

“Your lack of talking to anyone until you’ve had coffee.”

“I have never been and continue not to be a morning person. Especially not without caffeine, you know that.” He took another sip.

She smiled, “Alright, I’m off to the Nursery, lock the doors if you leave and Phil…” She put on her bright pastel pink coat, “Stay out of that head of yours.”

“I’ll be fine mum. Now, go take care of children who need your mothering.” He walked her to the door, watched as she turned down a corner, disappearing from his view. 

Phil finished the rest of his coffee before taking a quick shower. Thankful he and Louise keep a change of clothes at each other's for days like this, he dressed in a long sleeved dark red plaid button-up, one of his many pairs of black jeans and navy blue hoodie. He checks his fringe one more time in the mirror next to the door, then went off back to the hideaway.  
Day seven, he decided he was going to meet Daniel whether he had the courage to or not.

Dan’s pov

He weaseled out yesterday. He knew that. He spent the entire night kicking himself because of it, he also knows what PJ would say,  
‘Starting a new job is exhausting, you can’t blame yourself for being tired.’,  
But knowing that didn’t stop him from doing it.  
He forced himself out of bed, pulled on some dark gray pajama bottoms along with the Pikachu jumper on over his head. He started wearing the jumper since he mistakenly went out when it was freezing, but continued because, he loved how it made him feel warm and safe, then snuck downstairs to get coffee unseen. He got as far as fixing his cup before PJ caught him.

“Just because you don’t have work doesn’t mean you get to avoid me. What’s wrong?” 

“I’m not avoiding you, and nothing is wrong.” He stated, tone flat.

“Un-huh. So, I imagined you were spacey yesterday and that you just ninja'd into the kitchen, my mistake. Though if something was bothering you, I know you would tell me because that’s what family does… They help each other and they let others help.” 

Dan thought, ‘He had to pull that card.’ Then rolled his eyes, “I’m not giving you details.”

PJ made a point of moving closer, “I’m listening.”

He paused, trying to think of what words to say, “I moused out of doing something even though I really wanted to.”

“You were tired yesterday, starting a new job is exhausting, you can’t blame yourself…”

Dan smirked to himself. 

“But why?” 

‘That’s new’ “Why, what? 

“Why do you think you moused out?

“I don’t know.” Dan answered honestly.

“Was there any reason not to do it?

“No.” 

“Can you do it today if you wanted it to?”

“I guess.” He studied the cup in his hand.

PJ wrapped his arms round Dan, “You know I don’t like telling you what to do, but if you’re sad about what happen and you can still do it then you should. If it doesn’t work out, at least you tried, sometimes that’s all matters.”

“You’re getting wise in your old age PJ.” He beamed.

“Oh god, Chris is rubbing off on you.” PJ let go, “Okay, go see them.”

“What? How did you…?” Dan asked stunned.

He chuckled, “The jumper and I’m wise. Now, go get dressed.”

Dan went up to his room to just that. PJ was right as he always is.

Phil’s pov

Phil sat down in his spot, then pulled his shoulder bag into his lap. He took out his phone, scrolling through until he finds the Buffy fanfiction he’s put off reading due to always having his nose in his sketchbook. 

He read a few chapters before hearing fast, however light footsteps coming up the path, he quickly bookmarked the page and hid behind a tree, but scolded himself when he remembered he came to stop hiding, as he moved away from the tree he look for Daniel where he usually sat, though he was nowhere to be seen.

Phil whispered, “Maybe I imagined it, I could have sworn tha…” A branch snapped, making him looked back.

Dan’s pov

He hurried down the path, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard leaves crunching up the walkway. He smiled to himself then stepped backwards a few paces before ducking into the trees, toward the sound.  
It took all of five minutes for Dan to reach where the sound came from, as he did, the image of a blurry figure hiding became clearer, Pikachu was beautiful. From his raven colored hair to his snow like skin, but when Dan saw his eyes, his breath hitched. They were sky blue with flecks of green and yellow. He must have moved without realizing, because he winced at the feeling of a branch snapping under his foot.

Phil’s pov

He froze like a deer looking into headlights. Hearing his fast heartbeat thump in his ears, he attempted to squeak out “Dan… Daniel?” Phil bit his lip at how his voice sounded.

Daniel nodded his head, then his eyes widened as he rushed forward, “You’re bleeding.” 

“What? Oh no, sugar.” Phil covered his mouth.

“Here.” Daniel handed him a tissue, “Are you ok?”

“Thank you. Yes, I guess my nerves got the better of me. This wasn’t how I wanted it to go.”

Daniel grinned. Seeing his smile up close is amazing. “So, um, you bite your lip too? 

“It’s not usually this bad, but my anxiety has been terrible for the last week.” 

“I’m sorry.” Daniel took Phil’s sketchbook out of his bag to give it back.

Phil gripped the book with his free hand, although he was happy to have it back, he realized that it wasn't not having his book that was making him nervous. It was meeting Daniel, now that he was next to him everything seems to ebb away, “Don’t be. It was worth it.” He smiled. 

Dan’s pov

Dan smiled in return. They didn't say anything for a long few moments, “Did you say sugar?” 

Pikachu blushed, “Yes, I try not to swear.” 

“Oh. And you called me Daniel. No one has called me that in a…" Dan felt his eyes start to water as he mumbled, “A year.” He forgot that was today. How could he forget that? 

He hazily heard what Pikachu was saying, “Are.... Alright? Hey,... sit down… deep breaths.”

It must have had happened again. He groaned, then he felt two arms tighten round him, he quickly sat up. 

“Hey, take it slow.” Pikachu said, voice gentle.

“What? How long was I out? What happen?” 

“Not long. Fifteen minutes, maybe, you started crying and couldn’t catch your breath, then you passed out. Can you tell me what happen, Daniel?”

His stomach twisted, “Please, don’t say that right now.”

“Say?” 

“Daniel.”

“Okay, Can you lie back down and talk to me?” 

“I guess. Thanks. Um… You haven’t told me your name.”

“I thought I did in my note. It’s Phil Lester.” He stuck his hand out, “And what can I call you”

Dan shook Phil’s hand, “Dan.” 

“Alright, come lay down.”

Dan raised his brows confused, “O-on you?”

“Yeah, unless you don’t want or it makes you uncomfortable.”

He hesitated, then laid his head down in Phil’s lap.

Phil’s pov

They talked about bands, video games, books and an array of things. He loved seeing Dan light up when they delved into deep discussions, he noticed that Dan had an adorable dimple when he smiled and how it stands out when he smirked. Every time Phil heard him laugh, it radiated warmth, yet something kept nagging him. Dan had finished a story about his hamster Suki when his curiosity took over and he asked, “Why did you start crying Dan?” Phil felt him tense up, then quickly added. ”It’s okay. You don't have to answer if you're still upset.”

Neither one spoke for a minute and Phil opened his mouth to apologize when Dan said, “It’s my mum’s one year anniversary. She died a year ago today.”

“Dan…”

“She was trying to help a little boy across a zebra crossing when it happened. The Police told me the boy had gotten scared and started crying because he lost his family in the crowd, that my mother must have seen him and went to help, after she returned him back to his family, she set off on her way and didn’t see the car speeding through the traffic light.” Dan laughed. It sounded pain filled, almost bitter, ”They said it was quick. That she hadn’t felt any pain, that she didn’t suffer. As though that made it better.” 

Dan’s breathing became heavy and shallow. Phil wiped the tears off Dan’s cheek, “Just breathe, ok. Let it out, Dan. I have you, you’re safe.” Then he intertwined his and Dan’s fingers together.

“It wasn’t until a month after when I could finally go to see her grave that I found out exactly what happen. I guess the little boy’s family had taken him to see her or pay their respects because there was a small bear with a letter tied round its neck near mum’s headstone. The letter said that mum went back to get the teddy bear, then it went on saying that they were sorry for my loss and thanking mum for saving their son.” Dan’s voice was broken, so low and quiet that it seemed like he was whispering, “I lost the one person who saw me in even the darkest of places because of a goddamn bear.” Dan wrapped his arms round Phil’s neck, crying hard into his shoulder.

Phil fought against the tears welling up in his own eyes and Dan just held closer. 

Dan’s pov

Dan could feel the cold bite through his clothes as the sky darken above. He tried not shiver, but he must have failed because Phil pulled away from him long enough to take the hoodie he was wearing off and hand it to him.

Phil sniffled, then managed a weak smile, “I can take you back to your house if the cold is too much for you. Do you want to do that?”

He tugged the hoodie over his head before answering, “No, I don’t want PJ and Chris to see me like this, they worry enough as it is…” He lowered his voice along with his eyes so he wasn’t looking into Phil’s, “And I don’t want to leave you yet. Unless you’re too cold because I can go-”

Phil lifted Dan’s chin, “I don’t want to leave you either, I just didn’t want you to catch a cold, that’s all.”

“Oh.” He bit his lip, smiling.

“Um, we could… We could go back to mine. That is, of course, if you want to and if you’re comfortable-"

“I feel really comfortable with you, safe even, so yeah, I want to.”

Phil’s pov

They held hands the whole way to Phil’s. 

After Phil showed him where the kitchen and bathroom was, they went to his bedroom. The air between them wasn’t awkward, more stiff, like they started walking on eggshells round each other. He hated it. He wished he knew what to do next, “So, uh… This is my room.” His room wasn’t special. It had a lime green on the top part of the walls and a spruce blue on the bottom, a slanted ceiling that he swears he’s hit his head on every day since his growth spurt when he turned sixteen. 

“Um, is that Sarah Michelle Gellar above your bed” Dan asked, mouth open a bit and staring at the poster. He watched Dan’s tongue dart out, wetting his chapped lips. They looked swollen like he had been biting them when Phil wasn’t looking. They’re still beautiful.

He remembered Dan’s question. Posters. His many posters on every wall. He somehow forgot about those. He cringed at that. “Yeah, I guess I’m a fanboy for her. I loved her in Buffy. Uh, I can take her down if you think it’ll be hard to sleep with her staring at you.” 

“No, it’s fine. It’s weird, but nice too. Wait, I’m not taking your bed Phil.”

“It’s alright. I can sleep on the sofa. I sleep there most nights anyway, too much late night gaming.” He grinned

I’m the one who’s intruding so I’m taking the sofa.”

“You aren’t. I asked you over, okay?” 

“You only asked because I didn’t want…” Dan trailed off.

Phil put his fist in the air, “How about we play Rock, Paper, Scissors?”

Dan huffs out a laugh, but put his fist out too.

Rock, Paper, Scissors!

He threw scissors while Dan threw rock.

“I win.”

Phil scrunched up his nose in defeat before saying, “All or nothing!”

“You're so mature.” Dan snickered, but put his hand out.

Phil threw scissors again and Dan did paper this time. He beamed, then jumped when Dan’s phone went off.

Dan’s pov

He fumbled trying to find his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, you’ve been gone all day. I just want to check on you.” 

He heard Chris shout in the background, “He means he wanted to make sure you didn’t get murdered.”

He grinned, “Yeah, I’m alright. I’m still alive. Thanks.” 

“Ok, where are you? Do I need to come get you?”

“Uh, no. I...I’m going to stay over at my friend’s tonight.”

“What friend? You don’t-”

“Chris! Stop interrupting. That’s great. Is it Mr. Jumper?”

Dan hoped Phil couldn’t see the blush rising on his cheeks, “I’m not answering since I know I’m on speaker.”

“Fine. We love you. Be safe Dan.” PJ said, tone clearly trying to tell him something he never wants to hear PJ say to him to his face or in an insinuating tone.

“Is everything okay?” Phil asked, “You look… Um, embarrassed.”

“Yes, I know they mean well, but sometimes I wish…”

“They didn’t.” Phil lead against the wall, eyes focusing on the carpet. 

“Yes. How did you…?”

“My mum. She only does it when I…” Phil bit his lip like he was trying to stop himself from saying anymore.

“You don’t have to tell me, but I love to hear it.” He tried.

“D-do you ever have days where you just can’t be round anyone? Where if you are, you seem more tired?” Phil sighed.

“Yes, that's most days for me, but I'm an introvert so it's normal for me.”

“Introvert? There's a word for it? So, I'm not going mental.”

“Of course not. But even if you were, I know for a fact that all the best people are.” He half smiled. 

“Voice of experience or trying to make me feel better?”

“Experience. I hope it does though.”

“Thank you, I… Um, it does.”

They stood there for five minutes, in not uncomfortable silence, yet in something he couldn’t put his finger on, then his stomach grumbled.

“Hungry?”

“I guess.”

“I would cook, but when I do the kitchen tends to fill up with smoke.”

“Uh, PJ always tells me I make a delicious stir-fry.”

Phil’s pov

He tried helping Dan cook, however between him dropping ingredients and eating them Phil was sent out to find a movie they could watch. Dan veto Twilight and Kill Bill. He said no to Nightmare on Elm Street and The Fault in our Stars because he wanted to finish the book first, eventually they both agreed on My Neighbor Totoro.

Once they finished their food and the movie was over Dan asked if he could borrow some clothes.

“Sure, but I don’t think I have much that you’ll want to wear.”

“This works.” Dan pulled out a faded green plaid long sleeve button-up and gray sweats.

He beamed, “I think you managed to find one of the last dark pieces of clothing I have clean. Uh, I can throw that in the wash for you?” He pointed to the jumper Dan was wearing.

“Oh, you probably want this back, huh?”

“No, it looks better on you.” It really does, the sleeves are a little long for his arms and the whole jumper is a size or two, too large for him as well, but it makes Dan look that much more adorable than he already is…. “Um, right. I’ll be downstairs if you need help with anything else.”

Dan’s pov

After he took his shower and he told Phil good night, Dan attempted to go to sleep, though his thoughts wouldn't let him.

What was he thinking? He barely knows Phil. He shouldn't have just gone to his home with him, but something in Phil kept pulling at him, so here he was lying in his bed looking round the room at the small bits of Phil’s personality that he could see in the barely moonlit bedroom. There were a few different lion plushies that popped out of the dark, he could see that all over the floor near Phil’s desk were balled up scraps of paper Dan guessed were from artist block. On the right hand bedside table there was a lava lamp with blobs of neon greens, blues and yellows, that matched the covers on the bed and Phil’s eyes. Phil’s eyes. Those deep ocean blue eyes, he feels like he could drown in if he look into them too long. Dan shook his head, trying to break his mind away from his thoughts. It didn’t work. He gave up on sleeping and went downstairs to grab his book which is what always he does when he can’t sleep. 

While sneaking his way past the sofa, he heard soft snoring sound, he peered over the back end to see Phil smiling in his sleep. The corner on the left side of his face quirked up in a half grin. Tiptoeing back up the steps. He stopped himself, “Phil?” He whispered, barely audible, “Are you up?” The lounge continued being filled with quiet snores. He knew Phil was asleep, but he wanted to make sure before advancing toward the sofa. He stood there for a moment, debating, then maneuvered into the spot between Phil and the cushions. Phil groaned and he tensed up before Phil settled again, relaxing, he listened to the peaceful ba-bump of Phil’s heart. ‘Just for a few minutes.’ He thought.

Phil’s pov

Phil frowned at the light shining in his face, he forgot to shut the curtains… Again. He blew the air out of his lungs, feeling a heaviness on his chest when he inhaled. He opened his eyes to see a curly mess of brown hair. He beamed as Dan moved ever so slightly, Phil could see his face now. ‘He looked so peaceful this way. Not at all like he did yesterday, tired and sad. He looked like that before his panic attack.’ Phil guessed that’s what that was. ‘But it became clearer after.’ He decided to let Dan sleep. He did pull him closer so he could turn where the light wasn’t in his face. His last thought as he fell asleep was that he was thankful his mum won the argument of what size sofa to get.

The next time he woke up Dan wasn’t there in his place was a cold and empty space, he whined at it then stood up and padded to the kitchen to make coffee. While it brewed he went in search of Dan.

He found him on his bed looking through a pile of flattened, yet still very crumpled pieces of paper, Phil glanced at the floor next to his cluttered desk. ‘I really should get round to tidying that.’ He thought, then cleared his throat in hopes of not startling Dan. “Most of my work is terrible, but those are especially bad.”

“Fuck! You scared me.”

“Sorry, I was trying not to do that.”

“It’s fine. I was actually starting to think I couldn't be jump scared anymore.”

“Why’s that?” 

Dan didn't answer for a moment, then smiled as he said, “It’s silly.”

“I like silly things.”

“My friend Chris has been trying to scare me for months. He just refuses to give up.”

“You’re right. That is silly. Um, there's coffee- Wait, do you drink coffee?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

He went back to the kitchen, Dan followed with the stack of papers in his arms.

“And these are really good.” He holds up a drawing of two foxes playing. “You should give yourself more credit.”

“Is cereal ok?” he glanced at the paper, “No, thanks. I like giving credit to people deserve it.”

“You deserve it.”

After they both fixed bowls of cereal for themselves, Dan had picked Crunchy Nut, he had picked Coco Pops. They talked about how his parents were on holiday, how Dan loved his new job despite being forced into summiting his pictures. He say anything about Dan’s midnight cuddle session, but he didn't necessarily avoid it.  
Eventually he lost his restraint and asked, “Dan?”

Dan looked up from his cereal, eyes intense and filled with curiosity. It wasn't the intensity that melted his courage. It was the conflict in them. They were warm, loving and caring, but filled with so much sadness that it almost consumed all the good. It made him want to hug Dan and never let go so he'd be safe always. Before he could think it through Phil leaned over, closing the gap between them and placed his lips against Dan’s.

Dan’s pov

He looks up from his soggy cereal when Phil says his name, almost like it's a question. He was about to reply when Phil bent across the length of the table, bringing his face closer. Dan shut his eyes as Phil put his lips over his. Surprised, he didn't move for a moment, long enough for Phil to start pulling away, but he carded his fingers into Phil’s hair to keep him in place as he began to kiss back matching Phil’s movements with ones of his own. The kiss while still gentle, became more heated. He ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of Phil’s mouth, grinning into the kiss as he felt Phil's lips part allowing him to explore. Phil tasted like chocolate and coffee, but underneath that he tasted sweet, almost like he was made of sugar. Dan loved it, every moment. He mewled a noise of complaint when the kiss broke so they both could catch their breath. 

Panting less than he was, he asked, “What, um.... What was that for?” 

“For being you.” Phil beams

He knows the smile on his face is dopishly happy, but he doesn't care. He feels like he's floating, that could be from the minute without air though.

“I’ve wanted to that for a while.” Phil focused his eyes on the table as he spoke, “But I couldn't get up the courage until now. It's a bit ironic, me having the bravery of a mouse considering my favorite animal is a lion.”

“Being mouse like, isn't so bad. I mean I am, but you like it right?”

“Yeah, I think it's sweet.” 

“How did you find the courage this time?”

“You. Um, I woke up before you did and you were asleep on me.”

Dan felt his cheek heat up, “I can explain. I couldn’t sleep, so I came down to get my book and you looked so invit-”

Phil leaned over again giving him a more gentle kiss, “Dan, it’s alright. I didn’t mind.” Then brushed an out of place curl off his forehead.

He let out a soft sigh before he remembered that he hadn’t straighten his hair, “Oh, fuck me.”

“What is it?”

“I forgot I haven’t straightened my hair, ugh.”

“I like it. You look-”

“Like a Hobbit. I know.” He interrupts.

“No. I was going to say happier. Like you’re being yourself.”

“O-oh.” Dan looks up at Phil’s eyes. There’s that drowning feeling again, but he didn’t have time to bask in it because Phil stood and pulled him into another kiss, wrapping his arms round Dan’s middle. He moved faster this time through his surprise and draped his arms round Phil’s shoulders. Dan felt a light vibration come from Phil’s pajama bottoms before the kiss broke and Phil pulled away despite his noises of complaint. He bit his lip, feeling how kiss swollen it already was. He didn’t like that this kiss didn’t last as long as the first one, although what it lacked in its duration, it made up for with heat, Dan glanced at Phil’s lips, grinning when he saw his lips were just as, if not more kiss swollen then his. 

Phil let out a small groan, “She either picks the perfect time to text me or the worse. Why can’t there be a middle ground?”

“Your mum?” 

“No, It’s Louise, though she likes thinking she is. She’s the one who gave me the idea of giving you my sketchpad.”

“Looks like I’m not the only one with well meaning, but annoying family in his life.” Dan chuckled. “Oh, um, remind me to thank her when I meet her.”

“Yeah, uh, funny you should say that. She’s on her way over, she’ll be here in fifteen minutes.”

“What? Oh, fuck.” Was all Dan could say. 

Phil’s pov

Dan ran up upstairs without warning and Phil quickly followed, finding him hiding under his blanket, “Dan? What are you doing?” He giggled. 

He yanked the covers off, “Hiding. I want to meet your friends, but not like this.” Dan moved his arms up and down gesturing at himself. “I mean, look at me. My lips looked like we've been kissing all morning…”

“Uh, we sort of have.” Phil blushed as he now noticed what he was talking about and at the thought of them beginning another kiss.

“...I'm in your clothes…”

“I think you look cute in my clothes.” He always thought what couples found cute about each other was odd, but now he's slowly understanding it. Not that Dan and him are a couple, they've just met, still Phil wouldn't be opposed to it. 

“And my hair hasn't been straightened. At this moment I'm the opposite of first impression material.” Dan pulled the blanket over his head again. 

Phil half smiled at how much Dan cares about what his friends think of him, it's as sweet as it is sadding. He thinks Dan is perfect just the way he is. He knows his friends would think so too. “Dan, will you please come out from under there and listen to me?” He knew that Dan wasn't listening before, since he didn't have any reaction to him calling Dan cute. 

Dan just shuffled round beneath the covers.

Phil sat on the edge of his bed looking at where he assumed Dan’s head was, “Dan.” He tried again, his tone gentler this time.

Dan’s head popped up slowly, almost as if he was playing a slow motion game of peek a boo, “Alright, I'll listen.” 

Phil beamed, “I like how you look. I like how your lips turn a faint shade of red after we've kissed. I think you look adorable in my clothes and I love how your hair looks when you haven't fixed it. Dan, you're perfect just how you are now. I know my friends would think so too.” Phil intertwined his fingers with Dan’s, “That being said. You have three options, 1. I help you find something to wear and you can fix your hair how you'd like. 2. I tell Louise to let herself in and she finds us in my bed together because I will crawl under the blanket with you. Or 3. If you really aren't ready to meet her, I can tell her I'll see her later today. So, we can do whatever you want.”

In one fluid move Dan leaped at Phil, causing them both to fall on the floor and pulled him into a kiss when they landed, then spoke, “You cannot be this sweet. It's just not possible for a person to be this sweet.” He grinned, “Okay, I'll meet her. It's your friend not your mum so it can't go that bad.” 

Phil hoped that Dan was right, but he knew how Louise could be.

Dan had settled on wearing the same dark green plaid he picked last night and another pair of Phil’s jeans, he didn't put any shoes on since they weren't leaving Phil’s house. He did, however straighten his curls despite Phil’s protests.

Dan’s pov

He was debating on whether he’d truly gone mad. Logically, he knew he should leave or take whatever this is turning into with him and Phil much, much slower, but something else inside him was making him stay. And there Dan sat on the sofa in Phil’s clothes, waiting to meet one of Phil’s friends. 

“It’s alright Dan, you don’t have to worry.” Phil said before taking hold of his hand.

He must have been biting his lip without noticing again. Dan started wondering how Phil always said or did the right thing to put him at ease, Phil seemed so simple, the smallest things made him smile widely and giggle so happily that you could feel his happiness infecting you. Yet, when he thought no one was looking, his eyes and smile would fade, almost like they weren’t ever there to being with. 

He was snapped out of his train of thought when Phil gripped his hand a bit tighter and asked, “Hey, what’s on in your head?” 

“N-Nothing, really. I’m contemplating…” He paused, trying to think of what to say so he didn’t accidentally tell Phil what he was thinking, “...On if I should fix drinks, you know so I won’t be the elephant in the room.” Dan attempted a weak grin. 

“Let’s see how it goes when she get here, yeah?”

Dan rolled his eyes before sarcastically replying, “That made me feel so much better.”

“I could tell you what I imagined you looked like as an elephant if you’d like.” Phil beamed cheekily.

“Oh god! Please don-” He was interrupted by a knock on the door, his stomach knotting into a ball of nerves as it open to reveal a girl with long cream colored hair dressed in a frilly pastel pink skirt, a long sleeved ivory white shirt with the words Glitter unicorn in a hot pink cursive font on the center of it and tennis shoes that matched the hot pink.

“Lou-Lou, I gave you that key for emergencies!” Phil say after she shut the front door

“It is, It’s bloody freezing out there, but that’s not the point of my coming here. How’d it go with this mysterious cutie you found. Please tell me you didn’t-”

“Louise, stop talking!” Phil smacked his hand against his forehead.

“Why?”

Phil gestured at Dan.

“Oh, hello.”

Not knowing what else to say He answered, “Hi.”

Phil’s pov

Phil couldn’t choose between dying of embarrassment where he sat or going up to his room to do it, but he didn’t do either since Dan was nervous enough for the both of them. “Uh, I think your idea of fixing drinks was brilliant. Could you please?” He asked.

Dan took his eyes off Louise a bit dismayed. Phil guessed it was because of Louise’s clothes and personality, he hadn’t never seen anyone not look at her when she walked in a room, if he ever had to describe her the first words he’d use would be bright and brash. Dan’s face quickly faded from shock to endearing as he said, “Yeah, the elephant will be in the kitchen.” Dan joked, then smirked and padded out of the lounge.

“Very funny.” Phil said after him. He waited for the kitchen door to shut before turning to glare at Louise, “I cannot believe you just called him that.”

“Stop looking at me like that, they were your words. Besides, I didn’t expect you to bring him home hours after you met him. So…” Her features were a cross of concern and wickedly evil, “Were you safe?”

“Oh Jesus!” He buried his face in one of the sofa throw pillows.

She snickered, “Should I take that as a yes or-”

“NO! We didn’t do anything, Louise! You know I’m not like that. God, I can’t believe you asked me that.”

“I’m only concerned for your well being.”

“Be less concerned.” He said exasperated.

“It’s just I haven’t seen you like this in all the years I’ve known you Phil.” 

He could hear the smile in her voice, “I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I imagine this… Whatever it is, is as new, if not more so to you, than it is me. Now, can I meet him?” She started toward the door before Phil answered.

His eyes went wide as he leapt from the sofa and stopped her just before she reached the door, “Wait, can you please bring down the Lou-Lou level? If not for my sake than for his.” He knows Dan is far too nervous for a full Louise level meeting and he wasn’t sure he could take it either.

“Okay, I will. 

***

Somehow, it was going pretty well, despite them trading horrifyingly awkward stories and Louise accidentally calling Dan, Daniel, but Phil corrected her and gave a look of ‘I'll explain later.’ when Dan wasn't looking, but he didn't seem that affected Dan hadn't even stopped laughing. 

Phil was happy to see this side of Dan. The giggling childish side that showed his age clear on his face.

Dan’s pov

Louise was cool, very loud, but still cool. She didn’t push on topics Dan didn’t want to talk about and yet from how little he did say, she guessed that he was just like Phil, since she said as much,

“You’re a lot like Phil aren’t you? Quiet and don’t like being round many people, huh? Only, you seem more quiet than he is, which I didn’t know was possible.”

“Lou-lou.” Phil said. Dan guessed Phil was trying to keep him from feeling like he was being judged, but Dan knew that she wanted to make sure he is good for Phil. He did the same to Chris when PJ started dating him.

“Phil, it’s alright.” He covered Phil’s hand with his own to reassure him, then turned up one corner of his mouth, “Louise by all means interrogate me, but allow me one pass, please.” 

Her smirk faltered a bit in surprise, but she recovered quickly, “Deal. Are you interested in guys?”

“I hadn’t thought much on the subject, but no, I’m not interested in guys, I am keen to know more about Phil though.” 

“Impressive answer, Why would you go home with someone you barely know only hours after you met him?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” He bit his lip and looked at Phil before speaking, “I just felt safe with him.”

“Aw, sweet. Okay, almost done, Are you a virgin?” She snickered.

“Pass, Lou-lou.” Phil glared at her.

“Hey, you don’t get to pass for him.” She retorted.

“Yes, I do. And I just did.”

Dan began laughing, “My knight in shining pajamas to the rescue.” It was hard to take Phil seriously when he had on a bright blue t-shirt that said, ‘Hug me. I is not mean lion.’ and a picture of a baby lion looking sad. 

Louise started chuckling as well. While Phil scrunched up his face annoyed.

“So, Louise. Did I pass?” Dan asked.

“For now, yes. How come you let me quiz you?”

“Phil said you protect him like he’s a cub of yours. Plus, I did the same to my friend’s boy- sorry, fiance. I keep forgetting they’re engaged, when PJ finally let me meet him.”

“Why do I feel like I’ve heard that name before?” Louise mumbled to herself.

“You didn’t tell me that Dan. When’s the wedding?” Phil grinned.

“Um, September twenty second-” 

Dan was interrupted by Louise’s gasp of surprise, “PJ Liguori, the advice columnist for Manchester world? You know him?”

“Um, yeah. Since I was in Year one. Why? Do you-”

“I read his advice every day, even wrote to him a few times…” Louise started speaking at a fast pace.

Dan could only understand every other word, so he glanced at Phil, confused, ”What’s happening? Did I say something wrong?”

“I’m not sure. I haven’t seen her like this before, but no, I don’t think you did.”

“Ooh, I can make dinner for all of us! How’s this Friday? Though that means I should go tidy up and make a list of food to get at the shop. Right!” She kissed the top of Phil’s head, then Dan’s and darted out the front door, shouting, “See you guys this Friday!” before she shut it.

“Um, I don’t know what just happened, but I’m pretty certain I didn’t agree to that… Right?” Dan’s brows furrowed at the chair where Louise sat.

“Right.” Was all Phil said in response.

Phil's pov

It was Friday afternoon and Phil had spent all morning helping Louise prepare for the dinner, Dan said he was coming early to help, but with the way Louise is with planning he wouldn’t have anything to do, sort of like Phil now. He sat on Louise’s sofa, listening to her bustle round the kitchen and sketched Lion for what must have been the millionth time. Phil was nervous about meeting Dan’s friends. That’s what Dan said to call them, however Phil knew they meant much more to him. They were Dan’s family, they took him in when he lost his mum. So, even if Phil knows that Dan won’t let PJ and Chris’ opinion of him affect how Dan feels, he does want to make a good impression, still Phil keeps what Dan told him in the back of his mind, 

‘Remember what you told me, “You're perfect just how you are.” That’s what I think about you Phil. So, listen to your advice and don’t worry.’ Phil grinned to himself at the words echoing in his head, but a loud clatter and yelp snapped him out of his stupor, then he went to see the cause. 

Sure enough Louise was sitting on the floor, covered in flour again, she was great at cooking meals, but what she really shined with was her desserts, she decided to make her legendary double layer Coco death cake. One layer being white cake and the other yellow with tons of chocolate frosting and finally topped off with a mix of bittersweet cacao nibs and white chocolate chips. Though no matter what she somehow always gets covered in flour. He beamed a bit at the scene before offering her a hand, “Are you alright, what happened?”

“Oh, I was cleaning. I guess my hands were still slippery from softening the butter and the bowl of leftover flour just...,” She mimed a bowl falling out of her hands and then her trying to catch it and it spilling all over her, “But at least it wasn’t the actual cake.” She laughed.

“Yeah. Lou, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, though I have to go change. Again.” She growled out the last word.

“I swear you’re more worried about meeting Dan’s friends than I am.” He half joked, knowing that it was a bit true, yet Louise refuses to him tell why. 

“Phil don’t start again, please. I’m not talking about this.” 

“I wasn’t. Why don’t you go get changed, I’ll tidy up.” He turned to grab the broom.

“I can’t make you do that by yourself.” 

He crossed his eyes, annoyed before turning back to her, “You aren’t and it’s either me doing this or going back to the sofa to sketch and worry. Besides Dan texted saying he’d be here-” Phil was interrupted by a light knocking on the kitchen door. It was Dan, dressed in a pair of dark grey jeans and his own eclipse T-shirt, Phil’s jacket covering most of it. Phil had figured out that Dan wore his clothes as a security blanket of sorts. If he was wearing Phil’s jacket that meant he was nervous. He wanted frown a bit when he saw Dan had straightened his hair, but instead open the door and gave him a lingering kiss to his forehead, “Hey love. How are you feeling?”

Dan flicked his eyes skyward, as he usually when Phil did something sweet, but still smiled. His dimple just barely showing, “I’m alright, just a little worried about tonight.” Dan smoothed the pad of his thumb over Phil’s lip, “But somehow I think you’re more worried. You’ve been biting your lip again, huh?”

 

“I hadn’t realized.” Phil caught Dan’s hand in his before kissing it. 

Dan beamed, “I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re able to be this tooth-rottingly sweet when you’re nervous.”

Louise cleared her throat., “You both are tooth-rottingly sweet. I think you are actually sweeter than my Coco death, I’m going to change just so I don’t have to hear this.” She rushed out of the kitchen, a few moments later Phil heard a door shut, he assumed It was her bedroom door.

“Dare I ask?” Dan spoke.

Phil shook his head, chuckling, “No. Want to help sweep up all this flour?

“Sure.” Dan answered, laughing along with Phil.

Dan’s pov

Dan found their enthusiasm for Louise’s dinner unsettling and when they agree, far too quickly for his liking, he told both PJ and Chris that if they embarrass him or interrogate Phil in any way that he would use the collection of cute pictures he taken of them over the years as next week’s subject for his job at the paper. 

So, after he finished setting the dining table and went to check on Phil, he found them both doing what he said not to do. He spoke, “Stop it guys, I told you that you aren’t allowed to do this.” Dan growled low in his throat.

“Eventually, you’re going to have to let this happen. How else are we supposed to make sure he’s worthy of our Daniel.” 

Dan chucked the nearest thing, it happened to be one of Louise’s throw pillows at Chris’ head, directly hitting him, “By trusting my judgement and if you called me that again, I’ll chuck something much harder at that thick goddamn head of yours!” Dan’s breath became shallow and heavy.

Phil squeezed out of the corner Chris and PJ pinned him in, muttering an ‘Excuse me.’ before making Dan lean on the back of the sofa. He felt two arms wrap round his shoulders, his head settling on Phil’s chest, then Phil peppered his hair with kisses and in between them telling Dan to listen to his heart.

He did as Phil instructed. He loved when Phil did this. He loved being held by Phil, loved how warm he always felt and that as he was surrounded in Phil’s scent he almost instantly became calmer, but at the same time he wished Phil didn’t have to do this. Through the thump of Phil’s heart Dan heard Phil whisper, “Better Love?”

He nodded before weakly saying, “Yeah, um… I’m going to go help Louise.” Then gave Phil a kiss on the cheek, murmuring a thank you in his ear as he pulled away and padding off to the kitchen.

Phil’s pov

Phil wrapped his arms round himself so he could keep his balled fists hidden as he watched Dan walk off, when the door shut with a light click Phil flicked his eyes toward PJ and Chris who was covering one of his eyes. He guessed Dan hit him there. Phil just bit his lip and leaned on the sofa not knowing what to say. He wanted to yell at Chris for upsetting Dan, but didn’t know if that would make things worse. After a long, awkward few moments Chris broke the quiet.

“Ow, he hit me right in my eye!” Chris whinged.

PJ huffed, “It serves you right, so, don’t expect any sympathy from me.” His tone barely softened as he asked, “Do you think you’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, and it slipped out. It was came out before I could stop it.”

“Not the point Bee.” PJ retorted in a more taut tone than before. He looked like he was going to the kitchen door, but stopped in front of Phil, “Thank you for that. I haven’t made up my mind about you yet. So don’t think you’re in my good graces, but it helped and thanks for not yelling at my idiot fiance.” PJ chuckled as his eyes went to Phil’s buried hands, “I know you wanted to.”

“Hey, I’m right here!” Chris exclaimed.

Phil felt his cheeks turn red, “Y-Yeah, sure. No problem.”

“Is it alright if we wait on the sofa? Since I know we’re a little early and all.”

“Yeah- I mean. Yes, go ahead, my sofa is your sofa. Well, it isn’t mine, it’s Lou-Lou’s.” He let out a nervous laugh, “Uh… Please make yourself comfy and I’ll go get our hostess.”

He turned on the heels of his feet in the direction of Louise’s bedroom, he wondered if he could manage to speak like he wasn’t a nervous wreak for the rest of the night.

***

The night somehow went downhill and crashed before it began. Dan hadn’t said more than a small sentence or two since they all started eating, Phil could tell he had been crying earlier and he couldn’t comfort him since he was sitting across from Dan instead of next to him.  
Where Dan wasn’t talking, Louise definitely made up for with her case of verbal diarrhea. She kept jumping from topic to topic, even with of years of practice under Phil’s belt, he wasn’t able to keep up, yet both Chris and PJ were.  
As for Phil. He didn’t talk any more or any less, but he hadn’t stopped stammering when he did speak up. Phil decided that this night couldn’t get any worse, but of course he was proven wrong.

“This is lovely, though perhaps we should tend to the reason why we came here. Our sweet boys and what to with them?” Chris and Louise said in unison.

Phil went from asking himself, ‘Where’s another throw pillow when you need one?’ To shooting daggers at Louise to panic in the time it took to meet the same expression on Dan’s face.

“Actually, I think we’ll have to do that when Dan and I come back from our after dinner walk. Right Love?” He managed not to stutter.

“Yes, right.” Dan nodded his head eagerly.

This time Louise and PJ spoke at the same time,  
“But, what about dessert?”  
“Since when do you walk?”

“Save some for us please and since now. See you in a bit.” Dan answered both of them as Phil and he fled out the front door.

Dan’s pov

“Ohh! Fuckin’ ‘ell! That went so much worse than I thought it would go, when we get married, we’re eloping because I literally can not do that again!” He took hold of Phil’s hand as they walked. He didn’t have to ask where they were going since there was only one place the both of them go when they’re escaping. The hideaway. Their hideaway. 

It took both him and Phil a second to stop and realize what he had said.

Phil turned round to look at him, “Did you just…?”

“No, Um… I mean what?” he facepalmed himself with his free hand, then peeked through his fingers, “Shit, can’t get out that one, can I?”

Phil just smiled and kissed him on the lips. “Nope.” Phil whispered.

They spent the rest of the stroll laughing and giggling at one another’s bants and when they were close to the cherry blossom tree Phil picked him up and started carrying him.

Dan gasped at the suddenness, but quickly smiled, wrapping his legs round Phil’s waist and his arms round Phil’s neck, “Why, Angel what brought this on?” Dan tried to act shocked.

“Angel? Does that make you Buffy?” 

“No, I meant Angel as in from Heaven, you spork. And you keep calling me Love.” 

Dan let go of Phil long enough for him to sit down, though he pulled Dan into his lap once he sat down.

Phil blushed, but Dan could barely see it since the sun was setting, “Have I? I didn't realize, I can stop if it's making you-” 

“It isn’t.” Dan said before catching Phil’s lips in his. It wasn’t a kiss really, more like gentle pecks that left Dan in a light gooey sort of state. He rested his forehead against Phil’s, sighing happily, “Can we just stay like this?”

“We have to go back eventually.” He felt Phil’s hand run up and down his back, giving him a small tingle each time.

“I know. I know. Just a little longer though?”

Phil smiled, “Of course.”

He thought it should be strange how he could find comfort in two small words, but to him it wasn't strange at all.

Phil’s pov

“Dan, don’t go falling asleep. You know how much I hate waking you up.”

“I’m not, promise.” Dan said, yawning and his eyes fluttered between open and closed, “Besides, we haven’t been gone long enough for me to go to sleep.”

Dan had somehow gotten into the position of laying his head down in Phil’s lap. He just looked loving at Dan for a few moments before speaking, “You have no concept of time, we left an hour and half ago.”

He slides his hand into Dan’s, well, it had been his jacket before, jacket pocket to grab his phone since Phil managed to pick the one pair of jeans that didn’t have pockets. He tickled Dan through the fabric just because he could.

“Hey.” Dan giggled, “I told you I’m not ticklish.”

“Still got you to laugh though, didn’t I?” He beamed and showed Dan the time on his phone.

Dan just rolled his eyes and shook his head, “There’s only enough room in this relationship for one smart-ass and that’s me.” 

“Can’t we take turns?” 

“Nope,” Dan laughs as he gets up, “Now, as much I want to, we can’t avoid going back forever.”

Phil holds out his hands and Dan helps him up, he smiles at Dan, “Hey Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“When we get married. I think it should be here. What do you say?”

Dan just blushes and softly laughs, “Come on Romeo before you think of something else romantic.” Then he began walking.

Phil followed after him, smiling.

Dan’s pov

When they both walked through the front door, it didn’t take long to figure out what happened. The telly was loudly playing Harry Potter and the sorcerer’s stone, judging from what was on the screen, it couldn’t have been more than half way through. They found PJ, Chris and Louise passed out on the sofa with plates that had partially eaten cake on them and glasses of milk to accompany the cake. 

Phil went to turn the volume down.

Dan whispered, “I thought you said it had only been a couple of hours?”

“You don’t have to whisper. They’re down for the count and it has been. This…” Phil gestured to them, “Is because of Lou-lou’s cake. It’s called Coco death for a reason. It puts anyone who eats it into a sugar coma that’s so deep, it’s sort of like they’re dead.”

He looked at the whole scene incredulously before speaking normally, “You’re kidding.”

“No, really look.” Phil holds up Louise’s arm and shakes it a bit, “See?” He laughs.

“Wow.” Dan laughs as well, “So what should we do?”

“Well, we could wait for them to wake up or…?”

“Or? Dan’s brows furrowed together, curious. 

“Or we could leave a note, lock the doors and go back to my house.”

Dan grinned wide, “Can we snag some cake too?”

Phil nodded, “You get that and I’ll check the doors and write the note.”

A little later, Dan’s standing in by the door with a plate of cake slices in one hand, Phil’s jacket that made him look like a lion whenever he put the hood up in the other, both his and Phil’s bags slung over the same shoulder.

“Okay, let’s go.” Phil pulled on his coat and his bag.

“Aren't you forgetting something?”

“Um...?”

He hands Phil a piece of paper, “The note. Thankfully, I remembered.”

Phil puts it right on the rim of PJ’s glasses, “Thankfully.” Then rolls his eyes. 

With that finish, Dan smiled and they both started walking to Phil’s

Phil’s pov

Once he and Dan arrived, both boys hung up their coats and bags, then went upstairs to Phil’s room. They put on an anime they had started watching called Yuri on Ice on Dan’s laptop and sat down with the cake they snagged.

***

Phil was too lost in his thoughts to sleep, so he just stared up at the Buffy poster above his bed and listened to Dan breath. He thought back to before the break started. How he thought he was losing his mind for needing to alone, but he was an introvert that’s all it was. He never expected any of what happened and he especially didn’t expect to have the break end with him falling asleep to the sound of his boyfriend breathing.

“Phil, you up?” Dan whispered 

He snapped out of his trance, “Yeah.”

“Yes. I want to do it there.”

Phil smiled so wide that his cheeks began to hurt. He didn’t know what was going to happen in the future, but as long as Dan was there, he didn’t care.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> The end?  
> I may return with more stories.  
> Let me know what you thought, if I made a mistake, (Like forgetting a tag/typos, anything along those lines), if you got all the references in this or if you feel like it down in the comments, please.  
> Even if you don't, thank you so so much for reading and if you like this, please check out my other stories!!  
> I hope you have a fantastic day/night!!  
> Til next from Bluefox.


End file.
